


Sandwiches and Notes

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Notes, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: “Where is my sandwich?” Jackson asks.





	Sandwiches and Notes

When Mark had seen Jackson for the first time was in his first year of high school. He couldn’t just pass by and not notice him in a crowd, all laughing and talking nonstop.

Since that day, Mark liked to watch him from afar.

Three years passed since then but Mark is still there, laughing with Jackson when he laughs, studying with him when he studies, but all of this without the other noticing. Mark likes to stay in the showdowns, just observing.

There were days when Jackson would just walk pass him and Mark’s heart will flutter in nervousness, but never making any move to be known by the other. He kept this logging just for him, not sharing with anyone.

Jackson is a hyperactive person, always doing things and always being in the middle of everything. From what Mark had noticed in all those years is that Jackson has a kind heart. He always helps the one in needed and even if Jackson isn’t doing that good at school he always makes the effort to be average.

Whoever smiles at him, he does the same in return even if Jackson doesn’t know you. Mark had thought a few times to do that, just so Jackson maybe will notice him but he shook the thought out of his head. He doesn’t want to be known, he likes to observe and feel how his heart beats faster.

This week, Mark had noticed how Jackson isn’t smiling anymore and always nodding his head at whatever his friends are telling him. He had this sad aura around him, flooding him with sorrowful.

Why his friends didn’t notice this? Why isn’t anyone doing anything to make the other feel better and be his cheerful self again?

“Mark, want to eat with me, again?” Jinyoung, a kid who always follows Mark around asks, passing by him in the cafeteria.

Mark wakes up from his daze and slowly nods his head, following the other toward a table.

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

Mark shakes his head this time and focuses on his sandwich. Would the sandwich make Jackson feel a little better, he asks himself putting it back into his bag.

“I’ll be right back,” He says jumping from his seat, with a little apology smile on his face. He is grateful toward Jinyoung that never would let him eat alone but he really needs to do this, he likes the smile Jackson always wears.

The class is silent, like every lunch break, no one likes to hang in here even if Mark finds the silence very comfortable.

The blonde seats into Jackson’s seat and takes out a sticker writing something on it and glues it on Jackson’s table beside his home made a sandwich.

'Let me see your smile, just for a while, today…'

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

Waiting on his seat for Jackson to return from his break, knowing that he always does it with three minutes earlier than the others, just to make out with his boyfriend, which Mark doesn’t like any bit.

Yes, Jackson is dating a boy and people had accepted that they learned from Jackson that love doesn’t know what gender is.

He doesn’t like the sight but just for today, he would watch them from afar just to see Jackson’s reaction and maybe see his smile.

For his surprise, Jackson had come alone, with a depressing face. Now everything makes sense, Jackson and Youngjae had broken up. Even if Mark didn’t like Youngjae at all, he never wanted for them to break up, the other was making Jackson happy and that was all that mattered to the blonde.

Mark pretends to read a book while spying on Jackson’s reaction.

A small smile broke on Mark’s face to see Jackson’s curious face looking around and then back to the sandwich. He takes the note into his hands and finally, the smile makes its way back on the younger face, just for a second thought because he starts to frown as he scans the empty classroom. Well, not so empty because of his eyes land on the only human being, Mark.

“Hey, Mark, do you know who left it here? Have you seen someone?” Jackson asks making his way toward where Mark was seated.

Mark’s heart starts to beat faster with every step Jackson makes but one question is left unanswered, from where did Jackson know his name? Right, they have been classmates since Mark moved here but never ever Jackson had acknowledged him.

“I didn’t see anyone,” Mark replies lowering his book, to not seem impolite while Jackson talks to him.

“Oh, Ok.” The younger says, taking a seat in front of Mark’s desk, turning to look at him. “What are you reading?”

Ok, this is strange. Since when they are talk buddies because from all he recalls Jackson never blinked in his way, but the feeling of being knowing by him makes Mark’s hands shake a bit, so he hides it in his lap. “Romeo and Juliet, for literature class,”

“Oh, right, I totally forgot it. How is it? Should I give it a try?”

“Ah, yes, it’s a sad story but with great feeling, if that is what you like.” Mark isn’t so good with giving advice on books but for Jackson, he is trying his hardest. He is surprised how his voice didn’t break yet and how he could just reply to the other since he isn’t that great at making conversation.

“Ah, then I should read it.” Jackson chuckles as he checks his phone.

He must be bored here with me, Mark thinks as he starts to bite on his lower lip. He has this habit since he can remember. He tried to let it go because it gives his nervousness away.

“So, why are you here all alone?”

“I am not that hungry and I decided to do something productive with my time.”

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

Since that day, Mark kept leaving Jackson a sandwich and a note.

'Just smile  
J  
Love will find you again'

Just things like this, even if he didn’t stay anymore to see Jackson reaction he was glad to see Jackson’s smile more often lately.

He couldn’t miss how Jackson sometimes turned his head to look at Mark when the older would walk into class but never speak to him again.

This was like any other day for Mark, he had written the note at home, made the sandwich himself and left for school with a bright smile on his face, never bothered him that he is unpopular and that he has only a friend if you could call Jinyoung friend.

With a joyful face, Mark places the sandwich and note on the usual spot, Jackson’s table. How he ended up doing it every day it’s just because the younger always will eat the sandwich with a pleasant face as his eyes hide a sparkle.

“Always I wondered how long it will last but today I caved and here I am finding out that you are the one with sandwiches.” Jackson's voice makes all Mark movements to stop and hold his breath. Why didn’t he expect that Jackson eventually will want to find out the person who leaves him food? That was a foolish thought from his part but now that he was discovered gives him chills along his spine.

Mark just stays there, not daring to turn and look at Jackson but not daring to leaves well. It’s nerve wrecking waiting for the other to say anything else because he isn’t planning on opening his mouth.

“Thank you very much for your sandwiches, it always tastes very good,” Jackson says his voice just behind Mark. “-but always I wanted to ask, why? Why you leave it there with the note?”

No, he won’t reply. He doesn’t know what to reply. He doesn’t know the answer even if the answer always was deep down in his heart and buried it until now. His feelings won’t get out, not when he locked it away without any way to escape.

Now, he can tell that those feelings are bouncing up and down wanting to be freed from the cage but Mark is afraid to let it go, to let go when it can destroy him. Wasn’t there a reason why he locked them up?

“Anyway, I am very grateful for our gesture,” Jackson says.

Mark can hear the other taking the sandwich from his table and leaving the class. Just then the blonde lets go of the breath and just then his legs discovered that it function again.

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

The next day, Mark took the extra sandwich with him but he didn’t have the courage to let it for Jackson. Why? His feelings are the reasons. He knows if he will keep doing that his feelings will escape and will run free thought him.

Even though he wanted to be the reason Jackson will smile again, the reason Jackson will forget Youngjae he is afraid. He hates his personality but he can’t just change what he is overnight.

For his surprise, when he entered after school into the school library in search for a new book to read, Jackson was at a table with Romeo and Juliet into his hands and tears running down his face. That broke Mark’s heart into tiny little pieces.

He hates to see Jackson crying for the other again, he wants to make him smile again, so he takes a little pink sticker on his bag and writes something on it. The sandwich is still lying on his bag but he doesn’t know if it is still eatable.

He approaches Jackson’s table in silence and seats opposite him. When Jackson looks up at him, he gives him the note, with a little smile.

The other wipes his wet face and takes the note, giving as well a smile.

“The place you need to look is right here.” Jackson reads out loud, making the older turn a shade of pink, just like the sticker.

“Your future is bright, Jackson. You are young, so don’t let a failure bring you down.” Mark says, finally letting go of his nervousness. He can’t change what he is in an instant but he can try and be there for Jackson. He wants Jackson to smile just for him; he wants Jackson to future to be with him in it. So, like that, Mark feeling broke free without him knowing.

“Where is my sandwich?” Jackson asks, flashing his best smile.


End file.
